Whispers in the Dark a Kaze no Stigma Songfic
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma realize the feelings that have long hid within the darkness of their own hearts for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Whispers in the Dark a Kaze no Stigma song Fic

Ayonio lay in her room crying again. She didn't understand why she was so upset, she hated Kazuma right? Then why… why did she feel as though she was missing something?

_Despite the lies that you're making…_

Sometimes she felt as though maybe just maybe she had a chance to be with him, but then she remembered three things that would make it impossible for her to be with him. Tsui-Ling had not fully disappeared from Kazuma's thoughts, and Ayonio didn't want to get hurt. The second reason that could never be with him was because he hated the Kanngi family, and she was the next head of that family. The third reason was that he knew that she had hated him, but he didn't know and probably never would know that she actually felt differently toward him now.

XXX

Kazuma sighed, he knew that Ayonio was crying again, but he had no clue how to comfort her. 'Damn it,' he thought, 'how do I make her see that I care for her much more than I ever felt for Tsui-Ling…Ayonio, I love you. Why can't you see that?'

_Your love is mine for the taking…_

XXX

"Kazuma, you idiot," Ayonio muttered as she finally drifted off to sleep.

_My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses…_

The next day:

_Despite the lies that you're making your love is mine for the taking. My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses… _

Ayonio stepped out of her room to find in front of her door a single flaming rose at her feet. Attached to the rose was a note that read: 'Just as a fire needs oxygen I need you.' Ayonio looked at the card all over to see if she could find a signature, a sign to tell her who the rose was from. There was nothing, not one clue that she could see about who the flower was from. However, she had no time to think about the flower and so she left the beautiful rose on her desk and exited the family compound.

XXX

_I'll be the one that's gonna hold you…_

Kazuma was in his hotel room relaxing and thinking when Ayonio came running into the room crying, straight into his arms.

_I'll be the one that you run to…_

"Ayonio what's wrong?"

"My-my-my"-sob- "kitten who- who was a few moments ago alive… I found out she was k-killed." –Sob- Kazuma hugged the strawberry haired girl close as she cried into his shoulder.

"Do you want me to take care of, Ayonio?" Kazuma asked with barely concealed rage at the person that he could not see fro hurting the girl that he held in the protective circle of his embrace.

"You would do that for me," Ayonio asked as she looked up from where she had been hiding her face.

Kazuma looked into Ayonio's beautiful crimson eyes as he answered, "Yes, Ayonio, I would."

_My love is a burning consuming fire…_

As long as Ayonio had known Kazuma she had never been alone, and from something that he had said once he felt the same.

_No! You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'm right there where you are…_

Kazuma was there when ever she was trouble. He somehow always knew when she needed him even when he had been the one causing her pain; he was there to comfort her.

_Hear the whispers in the Dark…_

Kazuma watched Ayonio sleep as she recovered from being so upset about her pet's death. He stayed with her, even though he knew that the bastard who hurt her was in need of a thrashing, and it was all because she had asked him to stay with her.

_No! You'll never be alone. When darkness comes you know I'll never fail…_

As she slept Kazuma kissed her forehead and then settled onto the bed to sleep himself. When he lay down, Ayonio curled her body into his, and Kazuma tensed up her small body fit perfectly against his. His heart started pounding as he thought of actually kissing her lips. When he had kissed her nose and then her neck it had just served to whet his appetite for her.

_Hear the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark…_

When Ayonio woke she found herself being held by a sleeping Kazuma. Her face turned red at the memory of what happened a few hours ago.

_You feel so lonely and ragged. You lay there broken and naked. My love is just waiting to cover you in crimson roses…_

Unknowingly, Ayonio had awoken Kazuma who pulled the furiously blushing girl to his bare chest. "How are you feeling princess?"

"I-I-I'm fine," Ayonio muttered, she was so embarrassed, but also rather happy. Kazuma was only thinking about her right now, and he was being so sweet … 'maybe,' she thought.

"Good," Kazuma answered, and then asked; "Ayonio, I know that I make you cry a lot, but…" he trailed off. Ayonio turned to face him her eyes looking into his brown- red orbs.

"But what, Kazuma," Ayonio whispered her eyes full of an emotion that Kazuma could not decipher.

"I love you." At the confused look that Ayonio gave him he repeated what he had just said and expounded upon it, "I love you, Ayonio Kanngi. Before you say anything I want to say this," Kazuma quickly said when Ayonio looked like she was about to say something. "Tsui- Ling is part of my past, and I know that there will always be a place for her inside my heart, but I want to be with the one I love now, Ayonio, I love you."

It was almost impossible for Kazuma to hear her when she said it, "I love you too."

_I'll be the one that's gonna find you. I'll be the one that's gonna guide you. My love is a burning consuming fire… _

XXX

Kazuma found Ayonio walking the streets of Tokyo aimlessly in an effort to forget about the death of her precious kitten, Ichigo. "Ayonio, you know that walking around alone like this can cause you to get hurt."

"I know Kazuma, but I miss her so much and…" Ayonio ran into his arms again crying over her late kitten.

"Ayonio," Kazuma whispered as he lifted her tear streaked face to look into her eyes. "I know that you miss Ichigo, but she is in heaven now watching over you," Kazuma shook his head mentally; he could not believe that he had just said something so cliché. He knew though that it was what Ayonio needed to hear.

"Thank you," was all she said as she let Kazuma carry her home through the sky. She was so sleepy that she fell asleep on the way there. Kazuma placed the sleeping girl in her room on her bed, and sat there to watch her sleep. 'She is so cute when she is asleep,' he thought.

_No! You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'm right there where you are. Hear the whispers in the dark. No! You'll never be alone. When darkness comes know I'll never fail. Hear the whispers in the dark. No! You'll never be alone. When darkness comes I'm right there where you are. Hear the whispers in dark. No! You'll never be alone. When darkness comes you know I'll never fail. Hear the whispers in the dark. Whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark, whispers in the dark. _

A few years later: 

Kazuma got home late from another mission from the Kanngi house hold, Ayonio much to her irritation was not allowed to accompany him. Kazuma walked into his bedroom and paused a moment to gaze upon the form of his beautiful wife. He walked quietly over to the bed and sat down to take off his shoes.

As if sensing the form of her husband the woman rolled over until she was close to him, "Kazuma," she breathed in her sleep. Slowly she woke up because of the pain in her lower back. "Welcome home, my love," she whispered as she kissed the back of his neck, sending a shiver of desire through him.

"Thank you, Ayonio," he breathed as he kissed her passionately before pulling her close and going to sleep with his pregnant wife curled up beside him. Just before closing his eyes he whispered into the darkness, "I love you more than you will ever comprehend, Ayonio."

Fin


	2. Author's Note!

Just so you all know this was written when I had just gotten into writing fanfictions, and my sister was nagging me to do something that would entertain her. I know that is no excuse for the terrible writing in the story, but I would also like to point out that I am getting better. Also I know that the spelling of Ayano's name is wrong, but in my defense I didn't have internet at the time that I wrote this... thank you to the two Guests that pointed out that it was too Fluffy and that our favorite Tsundre was way OOC. I will rewrite this when I have time, but until then please just deal with the fluffy pillow that my amateur writing has left you with.

Moon-chan


End file.
